


Schluss mit Lustig

by Klaineship



Series: Best of Missing Scenes -- Staffel 3 [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3x11, Fehlende Szene, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaineship/pseuds/Klaineship
Summary: Zusammenfassung:  "Ich glaube sehr, Mr Anderson", sagte Kurt trocken, "dass Sie total zugedröhnt sind."Fehlende Szene aus 3x11'Michael' / 'Was würde Michael Jackson tun?'





	Schluss mit Lustig

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's All Fun and Games Until...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332006) by [flaming_muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse). 



> Kürzlich bin ich über eine Übersetzung gestolpert, die ich bereits vor 2 Jahren fertig gestellt, aber nie veröffentlicht habe.... ich glaube ich hatte mich damals dagegen entschieden, weil sie mit der voherigen Missing Scene (Part 15) nicht ganz konform geht. Allerdings ist ein Blaine, der high ist von seinen Schmerzmitteln, immer eine Quelle der Freude, deshalb hat meine Beta [Finduilas1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/finduilas1/profile) sie in einer Last-Minute-Aktion gebeta'ed (vielen Dank, du liebe <3 <3), so dass ich sie hier nachträglich in die Missing Scenes einreihen kann.

 

 

Rachel und Finn waren nett. Wirklich nett. Sie hatten ihm Suppe mitgebracht. Und ein Lied. Ein Lied, das sie zusammen mit Kurt gesungen hatten, der auch wirklich lieb zu ihm war und alles war nur für ihn, obwohl er doch so viel Mist gebaut hatte. Einschließlich seines Auges, obwohl das eigentlich nicht seine Schuld war.

Blaine war nicht sicher, was ihn mehr rührte, denn wenn er auch Lieder fast genauso sehr liebte wie er Kurt liebte, so liebte er doch auch Suppe. Ganz besonders Hühnersuppe. Sie war warm und sättigend und schmeckte wirklich hervorragend, wie eine Umarmung schmecken würde, wenn es sie mit Nudeln gäbe. Und Karotten. Und manchmal auch Sellerie, obwohl er Sellerie in Suppen nicht wirklich mochte. Er war matschig und Sellerie sollte nicht matschig sein.

Egal, jedenfalls freute er sich über die Suppe. Obwohl... war Rachel nicht Veganerin? Vielleicht war es also nur "Hühner"-Suppe. Das wäre dann aber nicht dasselbe, ganz egal, was sie ihm auch erzählte über die moralischen und gesundheitlichen Vorzüge des veganen Essens. Warum nur mussten moralische Verpflichtungen einen unangenehmen Soja-Nachgeschmack haben?

Dann war also doch wahrscheinlich das Lied besser als die Suppe. Außerdem gab es dazu echte nudel-freie Umarmungen (zumindest von Rachel; Finn hatte sich nur von ganz oben zu ihm herunter gebeugt, um ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen, als er sich verabschiedete), also eine klassische Win-Win-Situation.

"Win-Win", sagte er. "Win-Win." Die Worte rollten und floppelten ihm von der Zunge. Oh, das war auch ein witziges Wort. "Floppeln." Gab es das Wort überhaupt? Ach, egal.

"Ich glaube sehr, Mr Anderson", sagte Kurt trocken von seinem Platz auf dem Stuhl, so weit weg von Blaines Bett, "dass Sie total zugedröhnt sind."

Blaine öffnete die Augen – obwohl das eigentlich nur für eins zutraf – und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit er Kurt ansehen konnte, der ihn anlächelte. Kurt hatte ein schönes Lächeln. Alles an Kurt war schön.

"Alles an dir ist schön", verkündete Blaine ihm.

"Danke", antwortete Kurt mit großen Augen. "Offensichtlich fängt diese zweite Pille jetzt an zu wirken."

"Besonders deine Schultern. Ich mag deine Schultern. Und deinen Bauch. Und deinen –"

"Okay, wir gehen jetzt", rief Finn und stand auf – er hatte gerade Blaines Arm getätschelt.

Blaine strahlte ihn an und erinnerte sich an seine Manieren. "Danke nochmal für das Lied. Und die Suppe." Er betonte das p von 'Suppe' ganz besonders. Das machte Spaß.

"Gern geschehen", sagte Rachel vom Fußende des Bettes her. "Wir kommen bald wieder vorbei. Sag Bescheid, wenn es irgendwas gibt, das wir dir mitbringen sollen."

"Danke Leute. Ihr seid die Besten. Die Besten der Besten. Die Bestesten." Als die beiden gegangen waren, lächelte Blaine noch immer. Er war so froh, dass Finn endlich wieder nett zu ihm war. "Dieses Wort gibt es aber ganz bestimmt."

"Ich wette du könntest 'ne Menge Geld machen, wenn du diese Schmerzmittel heimlich verticken würdest", sagte Kurt und zog die Wolldecke über Blaines Beinen zurecht. "Wenn du sie nicht selbst brauchen würdest."

"Mein Auge tut nicht weh. Ich kann es nur _spüren_ ", sagte Blaine. "Es ist komisch. Ich habe noch nie vorher die Innenseite meines Augenlids gespürt." Er blinzelte absichtlich und wenn er recht darüber nachdachte, dann fühlte sich die Bewegung rau und unangenehm an.

"Es tut nur deshalb nicht weh, weil du diese Pillen nimmst", erklärte Kurt.

"Oh. Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Vielleicht sollte ich sie dann doch lieber nicht verkaufen. Denn dort in der Tiefgarage hat mein Auge wirklich furchtbar weh getan." Aber als er sich dieses Mal in Pein auf dem Boden gewälzt hatte – Schotter und Glasscherben unter seinen Schultern, der Geruch von roter Lebensmittelfarbe und Maissirup gemischt mit dem Gestank von Motoröl – hatte nur sein Gesicht geschmerzt. Rückblickend besehen war es also eine Verbesserung gegenüber dem letzten Mal. Aber in dem Moment hatte es sich nur allzu bekannt angefühlt.

"Es tut mir leid", sagte Kurt und seine langen Finger spielten mit der Ecke der Wolldecke.

Blaine streckte die Hand aus und ergriff sie. Sie waren immer so zart und doch stark und selbstsicher, wenn sie über seine Haut wanderten. Als er in der Garage auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, waren sie warme tröstliche Hilfe gewesen. Er liebte Kurts Finger.

"Danke dir?", sagte Kurt und Blaine wurde bewusst, dass er den letzten Teil laut gesagt hatte. Aber warum auch nicht? Es war schließlich kein Geheimnis. Er hatte vor Kurt keine Geheimnisse. Aber Kurt sah nicht glücklich aus. Warum sah Kurt nicht glücklich aus?

"Was tut dir leid?", fragte Blaine, nachdem er sich an den anderen Teil ihrer Unterhaltung erinnerte. "Es ist doch nicht deine Schuld. Außer natürlich deine Finger. Die sind deine Schuld. Besonders wenn du mich damit berührst."

Kurt lächelte ihn an, aber er sah trotzdem traurig aus. "Er hat nicht auf _dich_ gezielt, Blaine."

"Wenn er auf dich gezielt hat, dann hat er auch auf mich gezielt", stellte Blaine klar. "Glaubst du etwa, es hätte mir weniger weh getan, wenn er _dich_ getroffen hätte?"

"Genau genommen, ja." Kurt deutete auf Blaines Gesicht.

"Nein. Nein." Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und blinzelte, als sein Zimmer sich plötzlich zu drehen begann. "Nein", sagte er noch einmal, denn darüber war er sich völlig im Klaren, wenn sein Verstand auch zur Zeit etwas vernebelt war. "Kurt, nein. Selbst, wenn ich gewusst hätte, was passiert, würde ich es wieder tun. Genau so. Glaubst du etwa, ich würde zulassen, dass dir jemand wehtut?"

Kurt seufzte und drückte Blaines Hand noch fester. "Entschuldige bitte, dass ich nicht begeistert bin, wenn du nicht nur verletzt, sondern auch noch _meinetwegen_ verletzt bist."

"Nein, ich bin verletzt, weil Sebastian ein Blödmann ist, der es nicht wert ist, die Dalton-Uniform zu tragen."

"So kann man es auch sagen. Und trotzdem nimmst du seine Anrufe entgegen?"

Blaines Eingeweide krampften sich unangenehm zusammen; dann wurde ihm plötzlich klar, dass es Schuldgefühle waren. Er sah auf die Wolldecke über seinen Beinen hinab und verlor sich in den akkuraten Linien des Karomusters, so strukturiert und verlässlich, mit genauen Regeln, wer wo zu verlaufen hatte. Breite Linie, schmale Linie, schwarz, rot, geh ans Telefon, lächle, wenn jemand mit dir redet, verlass nie die genau festgelegten Grenzen deines Platzes im großen Musterteppich...

"Weißt du", sagte Kurt sanfter und Blaine zuckte zusammen, als er seine Stimme hörte und blickte in seine wunderschönen Augen. "Du _musst_ nicht unbedingt rangehen, wenn dein Handy klingelt. Außer natürlich, wenn _ich_ anrufe, und selbst dann gibt es womöglich die ein oder andere Ausnahme. Sehr selten allerdings."

"Es ist nur... " Blaines freie Hand krallte sich hilflos in die Wolldecke. Er wusste das. Aber trotzdem... wenn sein Handy klingelte, dann ging er immer ran. Er konnte nicht anders. "Ich verstehe nicht, was sein Problem ist."

Kurt schnaubte verächtlich. "Oh, um dir diese Frage zu beantworten, bräuchte ich einen ganzen Tag Zeit", sagte er und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

"Im Ernst, Kurt. Ich weiß, ich bin ein Blödmann. Ich verstehe, dass Puck und die anderen mir nicht mehr vertrauen, weil ich es Sebastian erzählt habe. Ich verstehe es. Aber ich verstehe nicht, _warum_ Sebastian mich so ausgespielt hat." Der Frust brannte in Blaine Brust, denn er hatte sich dem anderen Warbler gegenüber immer ehrenhaft und anständig verhalten, einem Freund seiner Freunde und _so_ wurde es ihm vergolten? Es ging ihm nicht nur um die Verletzung, oder um den Schock, dass sich eine Song-Battle in etwas so Reales und Hässliches verwandelt hatte; es ging ihm viel mehr um den Verrat. Die Warbler hatten über den Slushie Bescheid gewusst, wenn auch wahrscheinlich nicht über die spezielle Zutat, die den Hauptschaden angerichtet hatte – abgesehen von der Verletzung seines Stolzes und seiner Seele. Das waren seine Freunde. Zumindest waren es einmal seine Freunde _gewesen_. Seit wann waren Show-Chor-Wettkämpfe wichtiger als Menschen?

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

"Ich würde sagen, das hat er doch ziemlich deutlich gemacht." Kurts Finger auf Blaines Hand hielten still, aber immerhin ließ er sie, wo sie waren.

Blaine schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Augen, als der Bewegung eine Welle der Übelkeit folgte. Es half nichts und er musste ein paar Mal langsam und tief ein- und ausatmen, bis es besser wurde und er wieder die Augen öffnen konnte.

"Du solltest dich ausruhen", sagte Kurt leise. Er tätschelte Blaines Hand und schickte sich an, aus seinem Stuhl aufzustehen, um womöglich nachhause zu gehen.

"Nein, bleib. Bitte, Kurt. Du bist doch erst gekommen."

"Ich bin seit eineinhalb Stunden hier."

War es wirklich schon so lang? "Aber da waren fast die ganze Zeit auch Finn und Rachel hier", jammerte Blaine und hielt Kurts Hand fest gepackt. "Und davor war ich den ganzen Tag alleine zuhause. Bleib nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen länger, bitte."

Kurt betrachtete ihn einen Moment lang und nickte dann. Blaine lächelte erleichtert. Er wollte nicht alleine seinen Gedanken nachhängen, und mehr noch wollte er bei Kurt sein. "Weißt du", sagte Kurt, "mein Dad wäre heute beinahe vorbeigekommen, um dich zu sehen. Er hätte dir Gesellschaft leisten können."

"Wirklich?" Blaines Lächeln wurde noch breiter. Mr Hummel war einfach der Hammer. Manchmal war er furchteinflößend, aber das war meistens dann, wenn Blaine seine Hände irgendwo unter Kurts Kleidung hatte und unerwartet Schritte im Haus hörte, aber gewöhnlich war er der Hammer.

"Ja. Er hatte vorbeikommen und dir von der NYADA erzählen wollen."

"Du bist ein Finalist", erinnerte sich Blaine. "Kurt, ich freue mich so für dich!"

Kurts Lächeln wuchs – wie eines von diesen winzigen Schwamm-Dingern, die man ins Wasser legt und die sich dann auf das zig-fache ihrer ursprünglichen Größe ausdehnen. Blaine hatte die als Kind geliebt, obwohl er nie verstanden hatte, warum er sie nicht auch wieder klein zusammendrücken konnte, um den Wachstumsprozess zu wiederholen. Das Großartige an Kurt war; er konnte immer wieder lächeln, so oft wie Blaine es schaffte, ihn dazu zu bringen. Oder andere Dinge. Andere Dinge konnten Kurt auch zum Lächeln bringen. Das war in Ordnung. "Danke." Kurt drückte Blaines Hand. "Es ist nur... ich kann es fast nicht glauben. Ich hab's geschafft."

"Das sollten wir feiern. Mit mehr als nur Limonade."

"Ich nehme keine deiner Schmerzpillen, Blaine", sagte Kurt lachend.

"Nein, ich meine, wenn es mir wieder besser geht, dann werde ich dich einladen. Wirklich. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass ich nicht in der Schule war, um mit dir zu feiern. Darf ich dich einladen, wenn es mir wieder besser geht?" Er sollte sich irgendwas Großes überlegen. Vielleicht eine Pferdekutsche. Oder ein Riesenrad! Die waren romantisch, oder? Er überlegte, ob ein Riesenrad in ihre Einfahrt passen würde.

"Wenn das bedeutet, dass du schneller wieder fit wirst, dann absolut."

"Wenn ich könnte, dann würde ich jetzt sofort fit werden."

"Ich weiß." Kurt legte den Kopf schief und sein Lächeln erstarb. "Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich sowieso gut, noch ein paar Tage zu warten, bis auch Rachel ihren Brief bekommen hat. Damit wir wissen, was genau wir feiern wollen. Nur mich, oder auch...."

"Sie wird auch Finalist sein", sagte Blaine. Wie könnte sie nicht. Sie war der Wahnsinn.

Kurt nickte. "Das denke ich auch, aber sie ist nicht sicher. Und es ist..." Er sah zur Decke hoch, als wolle er seine Gedanken sammeln, oder aber seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle bringen. "Es ist besser, wenn sie ihren Brief hat, bevor wir feiern. Einfach, damit ich Bescheid weiß."

"Okay. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass _du_ ein Finalist bist." Blaine grinste noch breiter. Kurt war schließlich auch der Wahnsinn.

Kurt drückte seine Hand. "Ich weiß. Aber wenn ich reinkomme und sie nicht..." Kurt zuckte mit den Schultern und sah aus, als würde er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen.

"Sie wird."

"Das wünsche ich ihr doch auch."

"Sie _wird_ , Kurt."

Kurt zuckte erneut die Schultern "Sie hat die Wahlurne mit Stimmzetteln vollgestopft, damit ich gewinne."

"Das ist nicht deine Schuld", erklärte Blaine.

"Ich weiß, aber..." Kurt sah zur Decke und atmete tief ein, bevor er Blaines Blick wieder begegnete. "Ich weiß." Er sah nicht glücklich darüber aus, aber wenigstens sah er auch nicht mehr aus, als würde er gleich weinen. Blaine hasste es, wenn Kurt traurig war, besonders, wenn er ihn nicht umarmen konnte. So wie jetzt, denn Kurt stand für eine Umarmung viel zu weit entfernt.

Blaine hatte die brillanteste Idee der Weltgeschichte. "Komm her", sagte er.

"Was?"

Blaine zog an seiner Hand. "Komm her. Ich will dich in den Arm nehmen. Und du musst zu mir kommen, denn wenn ich mich bewege, habe ich das Gefühl, als würde ich den Kopf verlieren."

Kurt musste lachen. "Das dürfen wir auf keinen Fall zulassen", stimmte er zu und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand von Blaines Bett. Immer noch viel zu weit entfernt für Blaines Geschmack, aber immerhin nahe genug, dass Kurt sich zu ihm hinüber lehnen und Blaine seine Arme um ihn legen konnte.

Er legte sein Kinn auf Kurts Schulter, schloss die Augen und versuchte, das Pochen in seinem rechten zu ignorieren. Kurt. Er musste sich einfach nur auf Kurt konzentrieren, der so stark und sicher und unabhängig war und sich doch so wunderbar an Blaine anschmiegen konnte. Kurt war dafür geschaffen, umarmt zu werden. Er war dafür geschaffen, von Blaine umarmt zu werden. Und Blaine war dafür geschaffen, sich in Kurts Arme zu schmiegen. Sie hatten genau die richtige Länge dafür. Er wusste, dass Kurt nicht an einen Gott glaubte, aber es musste einen geben, wenn sie so perfekt zusammen passten. Oder vielleicht war es auch Schicksal. Konnte man als Atheist an das Schicksal glauben?

"Was murmelst du da vor dich hin?" fragte Kurt

"Ich murmele nicht", murmelte Blaine.

Aus irgendeinem schrecklichen Grund löste Kurt sich von ihm, obwohl er neben ihm sitzen blieb. "Okay", sagte er, "Ich gehe jetzt." Er richtete den Kragen an Blaines Pyjama und Blaine dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, vor Behaglichkeit zu einer Blaine-Pfütze zu zerschmelzen. Er würde aufpassen müssen, Kurts Kleidung nicht zu bekleckern, aber wenn Kurt ihn so berührte, war es schwer, _nicht_ dahinzuschmelzen. Und dann wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst, was Kurt gerade gesagt hatte.

"Was? Warum? Nein!"

"Blaine, ich glaube nicht, dass du es mitkriegst, oder dass du überhaupt irgendwas mitkriegst, was in unserem Sonnensystem passiert, aber du bist total durch den Wind.."

"Ich weiß alles über das Sonnensystem. Ich habe in der 5. Klasse ein Referat darüber geschrieben. Obwohl ich nicht verstehe, warum sie Pluto degradiert haben. Er hat nichts falsch gemacht."

Kurt lächelte und drückte seine Schulter. "Du lieferst mir hier gerade den Beweis für meine Theorie."

Blaine wusste, dass die Welt normalerweise nicht abwechselnd immer wieder scharf und unscharf wurde. Kurt hatte also wahrscheinlich recht. Blaine war wirklich müde, und wenn er sich hinlegen würde, würde er wahrscheinlich sogar einschlafen. Aber wenn er ans Einschlafen dachte, wenn er daran dachte, wie er letzte Nacht um halb vier im Stockdunkeln aufgewacht war, wie sein Auge gebrannt und vor Schmerz gepocht hatte, weil die Schmerzmittel aufgehört hatten zu wirken – wenn er auch zur Zeit keine Schmerzen hatte, so war die Erinnerung an dieses Verlassensein und den Schmerz noch so frisch – und all die Gedanken, die über ihn hereingebrochen waren, an die Fehler, die er gemacht hatte, den Verrat, der ihn erneut im Krankenhaus hatte landen lassen, an die Operation, die ihm bevorstand, und die Sorgen, ob sein Auge sich wieder ganz erholen würde, oder....

"Bitte, Kurt", sagte er leise und Kurts Lächeln verwandelte sich in Besorgnis, Mitgefühl und Verständnis. Blaine wusste nicht, _was_ genau Kurt verstand, aber es war dennoch gut, es zu sehen.

"Okay, aber als nächstes lese ich die Mode-Seiten und ich werde dir einen Fledermaus-Ärmel nur _einmal_ beschreiben. Pass also auf."

"Das werd ich", versprach Blaine erleichtert. Doch als Kurt sich erhob, hielt er ihn am Handgelenk fest. "Wo willst du hin?"

Kurt sah ihn über die Schulter zurück an. Seine Augen waren so schön. Und aus diesem Blickwinkel konnte er seinen starken Rücken bewundern. "Dir vorlesen?"

"Wenn du hier sitzen würdest, dann könnte ich die Bilder sehen." Blaine rutschte zur Seite und klopfte neben sich auf die Matratze. "Dann müsstest du mir den Fledermaus-Ärmel gar nicht beschreiben."

"Blaine..." Kurt sah zur Tür. "Deine Mutter..."

"Mir egal. Und ihr wird es auch egal sein. Es ist nur... kannst du dich nicht noch ein bisschen neben mich setzen? Ich verspreche dir, dass ich deine Jacke nicht verknittern werde. Heh, hab' ich dir schon gesagt, dass du heute richtig gut aussiehst? Also wirklich. Das tust du immer. Also, jede Minute."

"In _dieser_ Minute, mache ich mir weniger Sorgen über Knitterfalten, als darüber, dass du meinen Jacke vollsabbern wirst", sagte Kurt, aber er setzte sich wieder hin und zog sich die Stiefel aus. "Rutsch rüber. Ich brauch ein bisschen mehr Platz."

"Okay." Blaine rutschte rüber. Irgendwie schaffte er es, die Kissen in seinem Rücken und die Wolldecke über seinen Beinen zu behalten, obwohl daran wahrscheinlich Kurt keinen geringen Anteil hatte. Entweder das, oder es war die beste Wolldecke der Welt.

Kurt setzte sich neben ihn und als Blaine ihm eine Ecke der Wolldecke anbot, nahm er sie lächelnd an. Wenn sie so klein war, dass Blaine ganz nah an Kurt heranrutschen musste, damit sie sich beide damit zudecken konnten, umso besser. Es war immer schön, nah bei Kurt zu sein. Er fühlte sich gut an. Er roch gut. Alles an ihm war gut.

Blaine drehte sich halb auf die Seite und legte den Kopf auf Kurts Schulter. Er konnte mit seinem guten Auge nicht viel erkennen, weil es an Kurts Jacke gepresst wurde, aber Kurts Stimme war so beruhigend, dass es ihm gar nichts ausmachte. Blaine konnte die Bilder der Kleider sogar mit geschlossenen Augen sehen. Er konnte sie sich so viel besser vorstellen. Heidi Klum drehte sich und stolzierte über den Laufsteg. Helena Bonham Carters Frisur war noch verrückter und fabelhafter. Jennifer Lopez konnte noch so viel Haut zeigen, ohne ein Missgeschick befürchten zu müssen. Es war wunderbar.

Ein Weile später legte Kurt die Wange auf Blaines Haar – obwohl sein Redefluss nicht im Geringsten nachließ – und Blaine lächelte schläfrig. Das war so viel besser als alleine zu sein. Er war nicht allein. Wenn er auch von den Menschen, die er für seine Freunde gehalten hatte, verraten worden war; wenn er auch seinen eigenen Freunden durch seine Dummheit Schaden zugefügt hatte, so war er dennoch nicht allein. Er hatte Kurt. Er hatte Finn und Rachel. Und wenn er auch die Warbler nicht mehr hatte, so hatte er immer noch die meisten der New Directions. Vielleicht sogar alle.

Es war nicht wie beim letzten Mal. Selbst als er auf dem Boden der Garage gelegen hatte, mit Schmerzen, wie schon lange nicht mehr, war er nicht allein gewesen.

"...natürlich schmeichelt ihr das Gelb _überhaupt nicht_ , auch wenn ich ihren Mut zur Farbe anerkenne. Es lässt sie aussehen, wie..."

"Danke", sagte Blaine, schmiegte die Hand um Kurts Arm und atmete seinen Duft ein. Selbst sein Waschmittel roch gut.

Kurt wurde plötzlich ganz still unter Blaines Wange und antwortete mit sanfter Gewissheit. "Ich liebe dich."

"Ich liebe dich auch", erwiderte Blaine und war überrascht, wie belegt seine Stimme klang. Das musste eine Nebenwirkung der Medikamente sein. Außerdem spürte er immer noch das Kratzen seines Augenlids und das würde nicht einfach wie durch Magie besser werden oder wie in einem Traum, aus dem man aufwachen konnte.

"Schhhh." Kurt küsste Blaines Haar. "Alles wird gut werden. Du wirst bald wieder gesund sein."

Blaine nickte. "Ich weiß. Es ist nur..."

"Was?"

"Selbst wenn der Junge, der einem so was antut _auch_ schwul ist, dann ist es trotzdem Scheiße, weißt du?"

Einen Augenblick war absolute Stille, bis Kurt leise auflachte. "Oh Blaine. Das hätte ich dir schon viel früher sagen können und dir damit einen Haufen Ärger erspart."

Blaine schmiegte sich noch ein wenig fester an Kurts Schulter. "Das nächste Mal hör' ich auf dich."

 

**~***~**


End file.
